1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handicraft clip suitably used for handicraft work such as patchwork.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of handicraft works such as patchwork, a technique so called “puff quilt” is known as one of the methods that provide excellent ornamental effects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,160 discloses a conventional puff quilt square maker and a method for fabricating a puff quilt square. Generally, the puff quilt is performed with a plurality of square-shaped quilting materials (puffs). The puff is made through superposing a pleated cloth over a base cloth and sewing these cloths together, which allows forming various design patterns depending on the pleating form, and also stuffing padding in between the cloths, to thereby form a three-dimensionally swollen shape. To practically form the puff, for example, two pieces of square cloths that are different in size are prepared. Each of the four sides of the larger cloth is pleated so as to make the size thereof the same with the smaller cloth, and the pleats are temporarily fixed with marking pins. Then the two cloths are laid on each other and a sewing margin is defined so as to sew the perimeter of the stacked cloths. In the case where the puff is to be stuffed with padding, for example a portion of the perimeter is left open for inserting the padding therethrough, instead of sewing the entire perimeter, and then the cloths are turned inside out through the opening, after which the padding is stuffed and the opening is sewn to close. The puff thus made up obtains a shape swelling toward the upper side, as shown in FIG. 11. The puff quilt is made up by combining a plurality of such puffs and sewing the edges together, or sewing the puffs onto another base cloth.
When performing the patchwork with the puff quilt, a large number of puffs are often employed according to the design. In this case, it is so difficult to make pleats of the same size and same form on all of the large number of puffs.